The Chronicles of Arendelle: The Last Guardian
by Alexander Maldrik
Summary: Prince Hans has returned to Arendelle to serve his sentence for his crimes. And if this were not enough, the possibility of a war against the Duke of Weselton is growing. Now Elsa will find a way to protect the kingdom and her family while Kristoff and Anna will discover an ancient secret that could change everything they once believed true.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! **

**I welcome you to my humble fanfic, thank you for your choice. This is the first long-term project in this place and I'm really excited. **

**About history, I can't say much yet. Yes, it will start in a pleasant way but it will gradually take a bit more serious and dark nuances because that is the idea I have to make it. But don't worry, love won't fail. As well as other things more... Well. They'll find out. **

**¡But enough of this, let's start at once!**

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

The cold in the mountains had always been very harsh and hostile — Kristoff knew it and also anyone who lived in Arendelle long enough — but lately, this was much harder than usual. With strong winds that threatened to freeze his face and the sun disappearing on the horizon, the young ice picker knew he could not return to the city without being frozen half-way. So he had no choice but to camp and stay in the mountains for that night. And that would not have bothered him at all, since throughout his life he had become accustomed to these dangers of work, if it were not for that night he should have been with Anna.

"It seems that tonight we will camp Sven," said Kristoff with resignation while collecting some firewood to make a campfire, "I have seen a good place near here to spend the night."

"But we had to go to the castle with Anna and Elsa," say him speaking the reindeer in a shrill voice.

"I know Sven, but we will never get to the castle in this cold. The best thing is camp and in the morning we leave first thing."

Both companions walked through the thick snow to reach the place he had mentioned Kristoff. After lighting a campfire and throwing something into the stomach, the reindeer and the ice collector were put to sleep accompanied by the fire and the stars that flooded the sky. But although Sven had already fallen asleep, Kristoff could not reconcile the dream. He kept seeing the firmament and thinking of her, in his dear and somwhat crazy Anna. He really wanted to be with her at that moment, hug her and sink her in her arms. Suddenly he smiled and realized how strange it was to have those thoughts as he had never before felt a special attachment for anyone except the trolls. It was at that moment that a shooting star crossed the sky and took it out of his thoughts.

"Ask for a wish," he said to himself, and closed his eyes. After a few moments he reopened and settled in Sven's belly with a smile on his face, as his desire was close to being fulfilled. And with the sparkling sound that caused the campfire and the wind that howled around him was that he fell asleep deeply.

Meanwhile, in the castle of Arendelle there was silence because all the staff was sleeping, except the night guards who carried out their patrols and a young princess who was on the balcony looking at a shooting star that had just crossed the sky.

"... that he is safe and sound," she said in a whisper looking at the sky.

At that moment, the redhead felt that someone was behind her and, when she turned around, she found her sister who approached her with a blanket in her arms.

"Trouble sleeping Anna?" Elsa asked as she delicately placed the blanket around her body.

"I'm worried about Kristoff," she answered when she saw the mountains "he has not arrived yet and the cold seems to be stronger than normal. What if something happened to him? What if he got caught in the snow? What if he was attacked by wolves?"

Elsa looked at her with tenderness, she really felt affection to see her so worried about Kristoff. It had only been a few days since the blonde had gone to the mountains to collect ice, as he had always done, and Anna already believed that something bad had happened to her.

"Anna," Elsa replied, "I'm sure Kristoff is fine." I'm sure he decided to stay and camp to avoid bad weather, that's all.

"Are you sure, Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna," he replied as he hugged her, "Now let's go to sleep, it's too late."

The redhead went into the company of her sister and together they went to their rooms. Elsa walked quietly, though in her mind there was some concern. While she really believed that nothing bad had happened to Kristoff, the small possibility that she was wrong was quite mortifying. Lately he had been feeling a drastic change in the weather, especially at night, in addition to having received reports of an unusual increase in wild animal attacks. It was fortunate that her sister was not with her when she received that because she had caused a greater fear than she already had. At that moment he turned to see if Anna felt more relieved, yet the face of this reflected still full of anguish.

"Anna waits," said Elsa taking her hand "come with me, I will give you something that will make you feel better."

"Elsa, I don't know if something makes me feel better now..."

Anna did not have time to finish the sentence as her sister was dragging her through the halls until she reached the kitchen. On entering the two, Elsa closed the door very carefully and began to murmur quietly while looking for something between the shelves.

"Where are you? I know Gerda hid you here... I found you!"

Anna looked incredulously at her sister while she was picking up a small sack of canvas from behind one of the shelves and placing it on the table.

"Elsa?," she said as she approached her slowly "why are you acting so strangely? And what's inside that sack?"

"Shh... Don't make so much noise," she responded as he emptied the sack and from this came out several wrappers of rectangular shapes.

"Chocolates!" cried Anna full of joy at the same time that with her hands she covered her mouth, "ups, I'm sorry."

"No matter, I don't think anyone has listened to us," replied Elsa with a smile.

"But how did you know where Gerda hid them?"

"I didn't know, although I've been looking for a few days," the queen replied while picking the chocolates and put them in the mouth. Deep down she felt somewhat guilty as Gerda had very good reasons for hiding them, especially after they both finished almost all the chocolates from the pantry a few weeks ago, "but Olaf saw her yesterday hiding the chocolates in this sack and told me where they were."

"Thank you Olaf," said Anna in a whisper, and sat down with Elsa to eat the candies.

And so they both began to eat the chocolates while laughing and chatting in a low voice remembering the many times he had ducked at night to fetch chocolates or some other candy. Anna smiled and was happy to be able to share that moment with her sister as she reminded her of the times when they were together with girls when they could not sleep.

Well, I think now if it is enough, cried the queen while keeping the few chocolates that were still in the sack-better keep the leftovers or if not Gerda will find out.

"I think he'll find out anyway."

"Oh No, it will not."

"Do you really think so?" replied the redhead raising an eyebrow, "and if he realizes that missing, I do not know, half the bag?

"Well... She doesn't know who it was, does she?"

"True," said Anna, while she and her sister laughed maliciously in a low voice, "and she will never know."

"Oh, I think she will," said a third voice behind them.

When they heard that, both sisters stopped laughing and were paralyzed. Gerda's undisputed voice behind them had taken them by surprise and they both looked at each other with some fear in their faces.

"I remember," she continued to talk as advanced towards them, "I had hidden this sack by the shelves." "And I also remember," she said holding the sack of chocolates and putting a face of surprise, "which had left many more here the last time I kept it."

At that moment Anna was about to say something, but the expression on Gerda's face warned her that it was better not to say anything. And seeing her sister looking for help, she realized she was going through the same situation. She was unbelievable that even she, being the Queen of Arendelle, could not answer Gerda, though she was understandable. That woman had seen them grow from small and cared for each time their parents were absent for their duties as kings. It was even one of the few people who stayed in the castle when their parents decided to close the doors to the outside. That was why they both had great affection and even more respect and was probably the only person in the castle who could scold them.

"Believe me I understand the love they both profess to chocolate," she continued, "but you must prevent this from becoming an obsession. The last time almost ended between you two all the chocolate in the pantry and i don't want to mention the time that Anna was intoxicated by eating too much chocolate."

The scolding lasted several more minutes until Gerda felt that it had been enough. After taking the sack and directing them a last look of disapproval he went out and disappeared between the halls.

"It seems to be over," said Elsa as she walked towards the door, "no more chocolate for a while."

"Well," replied Anna following she, "but at least we ate most of the chocolate in the bag, right?"

"That is true," said Elsa, laughing at her sister's comment, "Do you feel better, Anna?"

"Yes... I think so, Elsa," she answered as she gave her a strong hug, "Thank You".

"You are welcome," said she, "and now," she continued as she put something in her hands to the redhead, "let us sleep that it is too late."

Anna nodded without saying anything else and saw her sister walk out of the hallways until she lost sight of her. He sighed and began to walk to his room while he opened his hand and saw what Elsa had given her. And when saw what it was, she could not help smiling.

It was incredible that even with all that scolding Elsa had found the time to hide some chocolates.

**-O-O-O-**

The next morning Kristoff woke up first thing and realized instantly that the weather had improved quite a bit so he didn't want to waste any more time. He woke Sven and after a quick breakfast, which were basically a few carrots for each, they set off towards the castle.

Meanwhile, in Arendelle it was still very early and only a few people in the city were awake and preparing to start their work. In the castle, however, they were already standing preparing breakfast, cleaning the rooms, feeding the animals or arranging the gardens.

The Queen was also awake from very early on her desk, though the continual yawns made her suppose had not been able to get enough sleep. If it were for her she would have stayed longer in her bed, but her actual duties prevented her to do that. And that's how he was there, ready for another day of work full of paperwork, meetings, commercial treaties and things like that.

At that moment some guards knocked on the door, taking the Queen out of her thoughts, informing her that Kristoff had arrived.

"Queen Elsa," said the guards in unison, "We come to inform you that the young Kristoff has just arrived at the castle Looks like has come to see Princess Anna."

"Oh, perfect. Tell him to come so we can talk," the Queen ordered, "and tell him it's of the utmost urgency."

"As you wish Your Majesty," both guards responded as they left the room and went to look for the blond.

Elsa saw that the two guards closed the door and she smiled. For some time she wanted to talk to Kristoff of some issues in particular, most related to his sister, but for some reason always something was avoided. "But now there is no excuse," she thought. Now if they could talk without anything to avoid it.

Meanwhile, Kristoff continued to look unbelieving to the guards when they told him that the Queen wanted to speak to him at that very moment. For an instant he believed that they had been confused and maybe they were looking for someone else, but after a few moments he realized that it was not.

"Queen Elsa requests her presence immediately Kristoff," the guards said again.

"If... If I shall go at once," he replied.

The guards looked at each other trying to put up with laughter when they saw the blond's nervousness and withdrew to their respective positions before they dropped any laughter. Meanwhile Kristoff was still standing in the middle of the barn until Sven pushed him to react. When he came to himself, he stroked the reindeer and gave him a sack of carrots to go eating while he was going to talk to Elsa.

"It seems that today will be a long day my friend," said Kristoff to Sven as he left the barn and went to the Queen's studio.

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you find yourself enjoyed reading this first chapter. I really liked to write it in English (the original story i wrote in Spanish). And finally i'm sorry if there are several spelling failures but I will continue to strive to try to write it better so that you can read it better.**

**Thank you for getting here and remember that the reviews always motivate to continue writing. I would really appreciate it if you left your opinions, impressions or any criticism you have of this chapter :)**

**Give me a hand to keep moving forward, it's only 1 minute for you but it means enough for me!**

**Say goodbye with a big hug!**

**Alexander Maldrik**

**_Pdta: Perhaps the cover image change in the future, but for now I will leave it as it is. Ah! I really liked it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

Kristoff was quietly walking to Elsa's studio as he saw all the movement around him. Dozens of servants moved from here to there constantly as they did their work and talked to each other what seemed to be some new gossip about Lord Hugor, although he did not give importance to the matter. He also saw several soldiers standing guard in different places and a few others preparing for what looked like a patrol in the city. As I watched them, Kristoff thought how strange it would be for him if he ever came to have a life in such a crowded and busy place. He sincerely preferred the loneliness he found in the mountains every time he was going to collect ice, even though there were also people there. But these were more to his liking since most, like him, liked the silence and the hard work that offered them that place. And so as he rambled in his thoughts was that he came unwittingly to the studio of the queen and stood there. The door was opposite, for sure with Elsa waiting for him behind, but could not enter. For some reason he felt nervous about what would happen in there because, although no one had told him, he had a feeling of what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

The prospect of a talk between him and Elsa about her relationship with Anna did not bother her as she knew that sooner or later she had to pass. She was his sister after all, besides the princess of Arendelle, and she understood her concern about Anna's happiness. Although he still would have liked to have had some more time to prepare and know what to say. He breathed deeply and exhaled with a face of resignation. «I just have to be honest with her and tell her what Anna means to me,» he said to himself as he started to feel safer, «Yeah, I just have to do that and if she asks me...»

"Go ahead Kristoff," said a voice that came from inside the room.

«Damn» thought him. Slowly his hand caught the doorknob and swung it. He had to control himself, he didn't want Elsa to think he was nervous about a simple conversation.

"Good morning Elsa," he said as he entered and saw her sitting behind her desk.

"Good day Kristoff," she answered with an amiable tone, "please take a seat.

After sitting an uncomfortable silence flooded the atmosphere. It was obvious that I had no idea what to say or what to do at the time and the fact that she was writing without paying attention to him did not make him more comfortable. After several minutes that became eternal Elsa finally stopped writing and stared at him.

"You know, if anyone heard from behind the door, I'd think I am alone," she said, smiling.

Kristoff I can only give him a grimace.

"You don't have to be nervous," she continued, "I know you're a good person and you'd never think to hurt Anna. However, I would still like to hear from you the intentions you have with her."

The latter made several ideas cross the head of Kristoff. He knew clearly what his intentions were with her for quite some time, so he answered without hesitation.

"Elsa, I love Anna and I know she deserves the best. I know I have no wealth or titles to offer, but I am willing to give everything I have to make her happy every day."

The seriousness with which he released that surprised Elsa. She knew that Kristoff loved her sister, really just wanted to have this conversation to see if he was able to tell in her face. She saw them really in love with each other and couldn't help but feel relaxed knowing that Anna had found the ideal person. Still, she would have expected Kristoff to be a little more reluctant when it comes to expressing her feelings.

"Kristoff," finally said Elsa, "we met several months ago when you accompanied Anna to find me in the North Mountain and the first impression I had when I saw you was not good. And no, it is not that you would have seemed a bad person," she hastened to say to see the expression that had taken his face, "was because just a few hours another man who accompanied Anna and was seducing her to marry him. I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Hans," replied Kristoff as he clenched his fists.

\- Yes - Elsa said after pausing - that day was the first time in many years that both I and Anna would open the gates of the castle and although in all that time we had hardly ever seen each other I was always watching her. That's why I had an idea of how she felt; happy and excited but at the same time with a great emptiness in his heart. And I was to blame for that.

"Elsa you not..."

"No," she cut her, "if I had been with Anna when she needed me the most she would never have had that emptiness. And Hans would never have taken advantage of that. She was in need of love and for that reason she immediately agreed to marry someone she just knew but said she loved her. Anna didn't notice anything unusual of course, but I had my suspicions when both told me they were planning to get married. That's why I refused to bless your wedding and well, in the end everything happened as it happened. So when I saw you with Anna, I thought you were looking for something from her too, and I mistrusted you, but then you showed me the opposite.

You didn't just come back to her when you knew she still loved Hans, but you went into the middle of the storm to find her and try to save her. You cared for her when she needed most, and so I know that being with you she will always be safe. Do you understand what I'm trying to say with all this?

"Yes," replied Kristoff after a few seconds, "or at least I think so."

"I officially approve of your relationship with Anna," said Elsa smiling, "and that's why I'm sending this," she continued to pointing the paper where he was writing a while ago, "as an official answer to all those kingdoms that until today offered to marry their princes with Anna."

"I did not know that several princes were intent on marrying her," replied Kristoff with a certain tone of jealousy in his words.

"Well, there are, although their motives have to do more with politics than with love" she said and sighed deeply. "They seek to strengthen relations between the two kingdoms by marriage so that they have in common something more than a role and a promise. This is why these marriages among nobility are common, although the results are not usually the best. Yes, there is an alliance in between and now the blood unites the realms but sometimes the new couples don't get along with each other, or they directly hate each other and end up with misfortune. That is why in Arendelle this custom is no longer practiced for more than a hundred years and several kingdoms have followed our example."

"I understand what you're saying, but aren't you worried that maybe they'll take your rejection as an insult?"

"Would you rather I commit Anna to any of those strangers?"

"Of course not," he hastened to reply, causing a little laughter in the Queen.

"So," she said, "I think we've finished the matter. I'm sorry if this conversation has made you nervous, but..."

"But it was necessary," said the blond.

"Yes," she said as she looked amused at the expression of relief which had just had the blond, "but now with this finished I have something else to talk to you about."

Kristoff was surprised to hear it and bowed slightly in his seat to hear she better.

"Anna's birthday is in a month and I plan to organize a big party," she said, "representatives from all neighboring kingdoms will come, including our Crown Kingdom cousin. And I'm going to need your help in the preparations for the party, but especially so that you avoid Anna discovering the surprise, can you do it?"

"Of course," replied Kristoff.

"Perfect, I have so much to do now," said Elsa as the excitement she felt made her talk faster and more quickly. I must send the invitations, prepare the castle, the decorations...

"Elsa, take it easy," said Kristoff laughing as he stood up to say goodbye, "everything will be fine."

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's one last thing I have to tell you before you go Kristoff," warned Elsa by standing up too, "as Anna's partner should be present with other guests and you must be the first to dance with her. No problem with that? "

Kristoff stood up without saying a few seconds. He did not mind the idea of a birthday party for Anna, but it was not so funny to have to dance with her in front of all those important and refined people. He, unlike most of them, did not feel accustomed to being the center of attention nor wanted to be either. He was going to refuse, but then Anna's image crossed her mind. It would make her very happy that he was present and danced with her, so I would try to do it. By Anna.

"Kristoff," Elsa told her that she did not answer, "I do not want you to feel compelled to do something you do not want. If you don't want to, I can be... "

"No, it's okay. Don't worry, Elsa, I'll be ready for that day."

"Perfect, and do not forget. Not a word to Anna. I'm counting on you Kristoff."

"Yes," the blond told him with a smile as he walked to the door, "count me in," and he closed the door behind him and went to the great hall to wait for Anna.

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you find yourself enjoyed reading this second chapter. Again, i'm sorry if there are several spelling failures but I will continue to strive to try to write it better so that you can read it better.**

**Thank you for getting here and remember that the reviews always motivate to continue writing. I would really appreciate it if you left your opinions, impressions or any criticism you have of this chapter :)**

**Give me a hand to keep moving forward, it's only 1 minute for you but it means enough for me!**

**Say goodbye with a big hug!**

**Alexander Maldrik**

**Say goodbye with a big hug!**

**Alexander Maldrik**

_**Pdta: I am sorry for the delay but I have been with some things of the university. I will try to do the next chapter more quickly. Good bye!**_

_**Pdta II: Sorry, I do not know why I published this chapter but it seems like it does not.**_


End file.
